


Quarante-deux pas

by Lafeedesmots, titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Catching Fire, Comfort, Gen, everlark fanfiction, french translation, lafeedesmots, pre-quarter quell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeedesmots/pseuds/Lafeedesmots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is still recovering from her wound after falling from a tree near the electrified fence. She is confined to bed rest by her mother. Katniss and Peeta establish a routine of working on Katniss’ family book of plants. He then carries her down the stairs each day for a change of scenery and takes her back upstairs at the end of each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarante-deux pas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forty-Two Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659989) by [titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522). 



**Quarante-deux pas**

 

Par titania522

 

** Summary **

 

**Katniss continue de se rétablir des blessures qu'elle s'est faites en tombant d'un arbre près de la clôture électrifiée. Elle est confinée au lit sur ordre de sa mère. Katniss et Peeta établissent une routine : ils travaillent dans le livre des plantes qui appartient à la famille de Katniss. Puis, pour lui changer les idées, il la porte chaque jour pour descendre l’escalier et la porte encore jusqu'en haut à la fin de la journée.**

 

Même lorsqu’elle n’a pas mis les pieds dans les bois depuis plusieurs jours, il émane toujours de Katniss un parfum de pin et de brume forestière. Pour moi, son odeur sera toujours liée à celle, musquée, de chaudes journées de printemps. Ses cheveux sentent les feuilles fraîches et l'écorce, et cet arôme aux notes terreuses m’envoûte plus encore que tout autre parfum que j’aie pu humer au Capitole.

 

Cette routine n’appartient qu’à nous.

 

J'arrive chaque matin avec une miche de pain frais ou un panier de petits pains au fromage, parfois les deux, et Mme Everdeen m'invite habituellement à rester pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant que je mange, elle dispose les petits pains dans l'espace qui leur est réservé sur le plateau, puis monte les porter à Katniss, normalement déjà réveillée à cette heure, et reste un peu avec elle afin de l'aider à se préparer pour la journée. C’est là que mon attention se fixe sur l’escalier. Il attend silencieusement, tout comme j’attends que Mme Everdeen revienne annoncer que Katniss est prête à me recevoir. Je compte les secondes qui me séparent du moment où elle apparaîtra au bas de l'escalier et me permettra d'aller voir sa fille.

 

Je monte prudemment cet escalier, toujours conscient de la présence de cette prothèse qui me tient lieu de jambe, et frappe à la porte, attendant que sa voix rauque et sensuelle me dise d’entrer. Il y a du bavardage, des échanges de banalités, puis il y a elle. Mon bras se plie sous ses genoux et les mèches échappées de sa natte chatouillent mon menton lorsqu’elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. On dirait qu’elle a toujours été faite pour être là et qu’elle en a été arrachée, comme si, quelque part dans l'histoire de l'Univers, les deux moitiés d'un tout avaient été violemment séparées et condamnées à passer l'éternité à se chercher. Ses bras sont comme des lierres qui s’enroulent autour de mon cou et s'y accrochent doucement, mais fermement. Pendant ces quelques précieux instants, elle est à moi, sans équivoque. Peut-être son instinct qui la pousse habituellement à s'enfuir est-il réprimé par ses blessures ou peut-être est-ce sa faiblesse qui la fait abandonner son orgueil et se fondre dans mes bras.

 

Elle est assez proche de moi pour que j'aperçoive les cristaux de lumière qui parsèment ses yeux gris, yeux qu’elle baissera invariablement d’ailleurs lorsque je la regarderai. Mais ces éclats de lune se posent sur mon visage dès que je me détourne pour me concentrer sur l’escalier. J'ignore exactement ce qui capte son intérêt, mais je suis déchiré par une forte envie d’examiner chaque pore de sa peau, chaque marque, et la satisfaction tout aussi intense de faire l'objet de son attention furtive.

 

Jour après jour, je sais que le léger soupir qui s’échappe de ses lèvres chaque fois qu'elle se détend contre moi, laissant sortir une émotion refoulée, n’est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Ici, il n’y a pas d’arène, pas d’arc, ni de flèches, pas de chasse, pas de Gale, pas d’ambivalence, seulement son corps mince et musclé contre le mien, alors que je compte les pas, les quarante-deux pas, qui séparent sa chambre du canapé.

 

Quarante-deux pas pendant lesquels je n'ai pas à la partager avec qui que ce soit.

 

Quarante-deux pas, qui forment un espace entre deux parenthèses, à l'extérieur desquelles je ne suis que Peeta, un boulanger, un tribut, un ami, un allié, jadis un fiancé.

 

Quarante-deux pas, pendant lesquels je suis le seul à la protéger contre la gravité et où elle accepte cette protection, s'en délecte même. Je la sens s’y abandonner pleinement.

 

Quarante-deux pas, pendant lesquels elle n’esquive rien, ne réprime rien, ne dissimule rien. Elle a besoin de moi et n’a pas peur de montrer sa vulnérabilité.

 

Quarante-deux pas, pendant lesquels elle m’appartient, sans équivoque et dans toute son incandescence.

 

Quarante-deux pas, pendant lesquels elle me permet de lui appartenir aussi.

 


End file.
